Sanctioned Battle: Nexus vs Jr 7/5/13
BLADERSREADYYYYY? 7:47 Nexus360 Sure 7:47 Jr 2.0 yup 7:47 Synchro37 INNNNNN 7:47 Duskinoirgull22 *sits on the VERY top bleacher* 7:47 Synchro37 3 2 1! 7:47 Nexus360 What's my Bey again 7:47 Jr 2.0 Let it rip !!! go straight for the attack in wide hole flat ! 7:47 Synchro37 AND THEY ARE OFF 7:48 ChaosMonsterKing battling 7:48 Nexus360 Estrella take the center 7:48 Synchro37 AND NOW ESTRELLA TAKES CENTER 7:48 -TARDIS- and your mom, in bed, go to the movies joan <_< 7:48 Synchro37 BUT DRACO GOES FOR THE ATTACK 7:48 Duskinoirgull22 ricky 7:48 Synchro37 [ LOL ] 7:48 Nexus360 Estrella dodge all its strikes 7:48 Variares 4D [ XD ] 7:48 Synchro37 AND ESTRELLA TRIES TO DODGE BUT GETS HIT 7:49 Nexus360 Betch I'm coming for you next 7:49 Synchro37 [ You cant just say dodge btw ] 7:49 Nexus360 7:49 Synchro37 and DRACO 7:49 Nexus360 Estrella chase Draco 7:49 Synchro37 BEGINS TO STRIKE ESTREELLLA Farewell, ChaosMonsterKing, Come back any time! 7:49 Synchro37 AND NOW Farewell, -TARDIS-, Come back any time! 7:49 Synchro37 ESTRELLA CHASES DRACO AND ATTACKS 7:49 Nexus360 Activate Rings of Saturn And slice into Draco 7:49 Jr 2.0 ok pull back 7:49 Nexus360 Bad idea 7:50 Synchro37 AND DRACO IS BEING SHREDDED BUT THEN RUNS BACK 7:50 Nexus360 That means it hits into mine :l 7:50 Synchro37 AS ESTRELLA PURSUES 7:50 Nexus360 Estrella use Corona Sabre 7:50 Synchro37 AND ESTRELLA USES CORONA SABRE 7:51 Nexus360 Bash Draco into a wall or something 7:51 Jr 2.0 TO THE CENTER OF THE STADIUM S MODE AND METAL SHARP ! 7:51 Nexus360 Not sure where we're at 7:51 Synchro37 AND NOW DRACO IS BASHES INTO THE WALL OF THE STADIUM *BASHED 7:51 Nexus360 Nice 7:51 Variares 4D [ My bets are on the Dragon ] 7:51 Synchro37 SLOPE * 7:51 Nexus360 *throws my sandwich at Vari* Welcome, -TARDIS-, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! 7:51 Synchro37 AND DRACO ALREADY STARTS TO WOBBLE BECAUSE OF THAT MASSIVE HIT 7:52 Nexus360 *hums* 7:52 Jr 2.0 B MODE 7:52 Nexus360 Estrella back to the center 7:52 Variares 4D [ *dodges sandwich* well that was a waste ] 7:52 Synchro37 AND NOW DRACO CHANGING MODES ESTRELLA GOES BACK TO THE CENTER 7:52 Nexus360 Estrella use Universal Pull 7:52 Jr 2.0 NOW GOLD AIR ! 7:52 Nexus360 Suck it in and shred 7:52 Synchro37 AND NOW DRACO STARTS TO REGAIN BALANCE BUT THEN ESTRELLA USES AN ABILITY AND SO DOES DRACO AND DRACO IS BEING PULLED IN 7:53 Nexus360 Ready... 7:53 Synchro37 BUT LETS ITSELF GET PULLED IN 7:53 Nexus360 Set... Gooooo~ 7:53 Synchro37 AS IT GOES STRAIGHT TO ATTACK BUT OMG 7:53 Nexus360 Estrella launch it 7:53 Synchro37 ESTRELLA RELEASES AND DRACO IS LAUNCHED INTO THE SLOPE AGAIN CREATING ANOTHER CRATER AND DRACO TRIES TO REGAIN BALANCE IN B MODE DRACO SHOULD DO SOMETHING QUICK 7:54 Nexus360 Estrella knock it off its balance 7:54 Synchro37 OR ELSE 7:54 Jr 2.0 HMMMM 7:54 Synchro37 HELL BE DONE FOR 7:55 Jr 2.0 WIDE HOLE FLAT 7:55 Nexus360 Estrella, ride up the slope and jump into the air 7:55 Duskinoirgull22 [ HELLLLLL ] 7:55 Nexus360 Then land on Draco's face 7:55 Synchro37 AND ESTRELLA RIDS THE SLOPE AND JUMPES INTO THE AIR AS DRACO CHANGES MODES 7:56 Jr 2.0 GO AROUND THE STADIUM AND MAKE UPWARD VORTEX Welcome, ChaosMonsterKing, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! 7:56 Synchro37 AND DRACOS RIDES AROUND THE STADIUM BU THEN IS SMAASHED FROM ATOP BY ESTRELLA 7:57 Nexus360 Estrella's getting a cookie after this 7:57 Jr 2.0 grrrrr 7:57 Nexus360 Use your tip to dig into the face 7:57 Synchro37 AND NOW ESTRELLA USES ITS TIP 7:57 Nexus360 Break that ugly face to bits 7:57 Synchro37 AND STARTS TO UNSCREW THE FACE OF DRACO 7:57 Jr 2.0 TRY IT AGAIN DRACO !! 7:58 Synchro37 AND DRACO TRIES TO GO AROUND THE STADIUM AGAIN BUT ITS FACEBOLT IS NOW CRACKING 7:58 Nexus360 Estrellaaaa 7:58 Synchro37 WHATLL HE DOOOOOO D: WILL IT BE OVER SO QUICKLY? 7:58 Nexus360 Use Corona Sabre atop Draco 7:58 Synchro37 OHHHHHHHMYGOSH 7:58 Nexus360 And direct the attack downwards 7:58 Jr 2.0 OMG 7:58 Nexus360 Into Draco's body 7:58 Synchro37 AND NOW ESTRELLA USES AN ABILITY AND STRIKES DRACO HARD SLICING IT 7:59 Nexus360 In half? 7:59 Synchro37 AND SMACKING IT RIGHT INTO THE HEART OF DRACO NOW THERE IS A CRACK RIGHT THROUGH THE MIDDLE OF THE FACE THE ENERGY RING AND THE FUSION WHEEL DRACO NOW WOBBLES CRAZILY 8:00 Jr 2.0 U MODE ATTACK IT BACK ! 8:00 Nexus360 And Estrella's still drilling into Draco 8:00 Synchro37 AND NOW DRACO CHANGES MODES BUT IT TRIES TO ATTACK WHAT IS ON ITS FACEBOLT AS IT CRACKS EVEN MORE THE DRACOYY IMPRINT IS NOW PRETTY MUCH INVISIBLEEEEEEEE THIS JUST MIGHT BE THE END FOLKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 8:01 Nexus360 I'm like a Kai right now, stopping Max in his tracks Dat OS 8:01 Synchro37 NOW THE TIP STARTS TO DIG INTO DRACOYYS FACEBOLT IT IS LIKE ESTRELLA IS SPINNING ON DRACOYY AS JR SITS AND WATCHED 8:02 Jr 2.0 TRY GO AROUND THE STADIUM AND MAKE A DOWNWARD VORTEX STOP IT FROM MOVING ! 8:02 Nexus360 Should be inside Draco by now 8:02 Synchro37 AND NOW DRACO TRIES TO SPIN AROUND THE STADIUM AND WOBBLES EVEN MORE KNOCKING ESTRELLA OFF BALANCE 8:03 Nexus360 Estrella use Universal Pull again to stop Draco's spin 8:03 Synchro37 OH M ESTRELLA USES UNIVERSAL PUL 8:03 Jr 2.0 B MODE KEEP GOING AROUND !!! 8:03 Synchro37 AND THE TIP DIGS RIGHT INTO DRACO STOPPING ITS MOVES AND NOW ESTRELLAS TIPDRILLS RIGHT THRU *Cartoonish glass shattering sound 8:04 Nexus360 Lol 8:04 Synchro37 AND THE FACEBOLT 8:04 Duskinoirgull22 rofl 8:04 Synchro37 SHATTERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 8:04 Duskinoirgull22 >:3 8:04 Synchro37 NOW ESTRELA IS SPINNING WHERE THE FACE BOLT ISSSSSSSSSSSSSS AND NOW DRACO 8:05 Nexus360 I own that Bey now 8:05 Synchro37 KNOCKS ESTRELLA OFF CUZ IT IS SCRAPING THE FLOOR CRAZILY WITHOUT A FACEBOLT AS JR 8:05 Nexus360 Okay then 8:05 Synchro37 SITS FROZEN 8:05 Nexus360 Estrella use Corona Sabre one last time to knock Draco out of the stadium please 8:05 Jr 2.0 ATTACK BEST YOU CAN DRACO !!!!!!!!!!! 8:05 Synchro37 AND NOW DRACO DOES A LAST SECOND ATTACK BUT THEN ESTRELLA USES CONRONA SABRE AND CUTS DRACOS PARTS IN HALF PUTTING A CRACK 8:06 Nexus360 I'm taking Estrella out for ice cream ^.^ 8:06 Synchro37 INTO ALL HIS PARTS AND RIGHT THRU THE MIDDLE IT IS OVER ESTRELLA WINS 8:07 Jr 2.0 NOOOOOOOO! 8:07 Nexus360 Yay 8:07 Synchro37 AND NEXUS AND STRELLA ARE THE VICTORSS Category:Battles